The Beauty & The Deilvery Guy
by Zephon75
Summary: Just something that came to me, this is a one-shot I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters i'm just borrowing them for this story.**

Leonard hated his job, but that's what happens when you don't study hard you end up with a crappy job, and right now Leonard was a pizza delivery guy. Worse though was Leonard knew he could far more than he is , he knew he was incredibly smart maybe even a genius, but he hated the way his mother treated him . So as a retaliation he refused to try hard at school of course his mother took this rebellion as a chance to write a book about him claiming he was doing it out of some kind of a attention seeking. While it was true a part of him did do it to see how she would react to what he was doing. It was more out of defiance about being experimented on as a child and receiving no nurturing from his mother just endless critisms. Heck he knew if he went back to school he could easily get enough education quite quickly to get a much better job , he just lacked the motivation to do so.

Of course now he was suffering the consequences of his action , having not much education he was limited as to the type of jobs he could do at one point he did consider waitering but was uncomfortable in social situations and being a waiter would require him to do that a lot. So he decided on being a delivery driver but pizzas where not he first choice but it had all that had been available at the time, now 4 years later he was still stuck in the same dead end job.

He arrived back at the pizza shop to collect his next batch of deliveries , looking at the list he caught site of 2311 North Los Robles, groaning when he read it. He hated having to go to that address as he always went to the same apartment and the guy there was a condescending jerk who always complained about the time he got there and how it affected his schedule. However he noticed there was a lot more pizzas than normal making him frown and wonder why, as the guy only ever ordered the same pizza. Looking at the order he realised that there was actually two orders for the same building one was for 4A the usual order but the rest where for 4B., this was a surprise as he had never delivered to that address. Leaving he put the pizzas in the warmer box in the trunk of his car and made his way to his delivery destination.

* * *

When he arrived at the fourth floor he went to 4A first a he wanted to get that one out the way first , knocking on the door and waiting for the onwer to anseer. After a few seconds tthe door opened and there stood the tenant a tall thin man who reminded him a a giant preying mantis, he looked at Leonard then his watch and shook his head.

"You're late, I asked for my pizza to be delivered within 30 minutes of my order it's been 32 minutes".

Sighing " Sorry sir the traffic was heavier than I thought"

"Be that as it may you should of accounted for additional travel time in your delivery of my pizza".

"I'm sorry sir".

"Well that doesn't change the fact that my pizza is late , perhaps from now on you will account for unforeseen problems".

With that the tall skinny guy took his pizza handed over his money and shut the door, and like always no tip, sighing he turned to go over to 4B , stopping in front of the door he paused before knocking. He heard loud laughing from what sounded like a group of women or girls taking another moment before finally knocking on the door. A few moments later the door opened and he found himself face to face with a young blonde woman. She smiled brightly at him and all Leonard could do was stare at her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever scene in all his time here in LA.

With the same smile she greeted him "Hi"

Her saying Hi brought him out of his trance and Leonard finally got out a word" Hi".

Still smiling at him " Hi".

Leonard for some reason repeated his greeting " Hi".

The girl had a curious look on her face but was still smiling " Hi".

Leonard didn't want to say hi again but didn't know what to say until he remembered what he was there for " I have your pizzas".

"Yes I can see" Penny couldn't help but grin, he was so nervous and it made him adorable plus he was cute

Leonard was starting to get uncomfortable so was beginning to sweat wanting to get away even though he really couldn't stop staring at the young beautiful girl in front of him. So he just extended his arms handing her the pizzas "Here are you pizzas ".

Taking them fro him "Thanks ". turning to her friend who had come to see what was taking so long then turning to Leonard "How much do I owe you?".

"Erm $73:50".

"Oh i'm not sure i've got that much , hold on". she turned to her friends "Do any of you girls have any money on you?".

Her friends all put some money in so she could pay for there pizzas , handing the money to Leonard he checked to see if it was all there it was. "Thank you enjoy your pizzas".

Smiling at him "We will bye",

"Bye" with that the door shut , Leonard turned and went to the lift once inside pressing the button for the ground floor all the while not being able to get the thought of the beautiful woman offf his mind. How she had such a lovely smile even when handing him the money for the pizzas , it was then he realised that he hadn't gotten a tip from her just like he hadn't from 4A . But somehow he was okay with that, getting to see that sweet smile was enough for him , no woman had ever smiled like that at him , he had seen plenty of fake smiles but hers was clearly genuine. Maybe life delivering pizzas wasn't so bad after all.

 **A/N: Thankyou for taking the time to read this , please review and let me know what you think.**

 **A/N: As for my other stories i haven't abandoned them i will update them at soom point i promise, thank you for your patience.**


End file.
